burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Locations (Burnout Dominator)
Each track in Burnout Dominator has a forward and reverse configuration, like the other games of the franchise. Europe Tuscany Based on the region in Italy of the same name, the circuit has a small village full of open shortcuts, tight streets, along with asphalt and dirt roads that run across the vineyards. That makes a beautiful landscape. It is composed of 2 different tracks: Tuscan Hills, and Tuscan View. '''The symbolic cars of this location are the Drift Classic, the Works GT, the Super Coupe, and the Super Prototype. Autobahn The player drives along the famous "no speed limit" highways of Germany, full of long straights and tunnels, perfect for aggressive driving. But watch out for the big-rigs during the race. The player goes through streets in a city that is most noticeable on this track. Also, it has the '''Autobahn Loop, that is the short version of Autobahn, this version in front of the long version is just a highway circuit. It is the shortest track in Burnout Dominator. The symbolic cars of this track are the Custom Coupe Ultimate, the Street Rod, and the Factory GT. Red Gate Based upon Moscow, Russia, the player races in large avenues along the Kremlin Palace, while trying to avoid the intensive traffic. It is the only track of the game that is set in the night. This track is exclusive to the US/EU PlayStation Portable release of Burnout Dominator. It can be downloaded for free online. It was originally meant to appear on the PS2 release but was removed for unknown reasons. This track does not feature any Signature Shortcuts. The symbolic cars of this track are the Euro Classic and the Burnout Classic. Far East Bushido Mountain Bushido Mountain is based upon Tochigi, Japan. In such a beautiful place surrounded by orange flowered trees, it's easy to lose control while driving along sinuous roads, and too many sharp turns. This location has 2 tracks: Bushido Peak and Bushido Valley. '''The symbolic cars of this location are the Factory Sports, J Coupe, and Tuned Sports. Spiritual City Inspired by Kuala Lumpur, the capital of Malaysia, Spiritual City is the typical oriental megacity, that features modern skyscrapers and neon signs. The player must drift hard in sharp corners, and boost along the busy boulevards of the city. It's composed of '''Spiritual Towers and Spiritual Gate. Americas Ocean Drive Based upon Monterey, California, the player must be careful while drifting into zig-zag roads along the beaches, but also can use the many shortcuts around track. Steel Town Works A metallurgical city, the player runs through a great concrete and iron jungle full of crossroads, and many industrial parks. It is inspired by Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Glacier Falls Based on the countryside of Colorado, USA, the player must race along the forest roads and a small town. You must also boosts when you drive uphill. The only symbolic car of this track is the American Classic. Black Gold Highway Here, the player will be surrounded by crazy highway junctions and petrochemical complexes. It is inspired by Houston, Texas. The symbolic cars of this track are the Classic Muscle, the Works M-Type, the Blue Lightning and the Charger. Carnival Point Inspired on the vibrant Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. The player drives along the exuberant Copacabana sidewalk on the sunset, enjoying the tropical cityscape from the hills, and drift around from the favelas to the old town. This track exclusive to the US/EU PlayStation Portable release of Burnout Dominator. It can be downloaded for free online. Along with Red Gate, it was originally going to appear in the PS2 release. It was also removed for unknown reasons. This track does not feature any Signature Shortcuts. The only symbolic car of this track is the Euro Super. Notes *Due to the inactive EA Nation server, the 2 DLC tracks are no longer available for download on the game's official site, that is now closed. But you can find and download from another Burnout fansite, just click on the link: http://www.burnoutaholics.com/?q=node/2169 *In Black Gold Highway (forward), if the player takes the big ramp in the middle of the highway after leaving the industrial terrain at a high speed (180+ mph) and turns left hard enough, their car will land in between the highway subdivisions, leading to an infinite abyss. Falling into this abyss does count as airtime, so the player will be earning towards their boost chain (most likely it will be refilled) The player will eventually crash, but not for about 5-10 seconds. Saving up a lot of boost (chain) or even chaining and then using it all when falling can be great for reaching extremely high speeds. Also, the player will not be able to turn their car while they're falling into this abyss. Category:Locations